Loving 'Mione
by Andrea Valencia
Summary: Well Ginny loves 'Mione and things go berserk from there. >:)


Disclaimer: I don't own HP and I never will.  
  
A/N: This is kind of ngsty on Ginny's part. It's about how she is always seen as Ron's little brother and such. She's also kind of attracted to Hermione here in this fic. {~o~} BTW, in the story that means change of POV toi 3rd person..

~o~

**Loving 'Mione**  
  
By: Anael Razualle  
  
~Ginny's POV~  
  
I sighed. 

"I hate this, all of this stupid life I lead, and I just want to leave it behind. I hate my reputation. I'm a sixth year and I hate everyone who still sees me as Ron's cute little sister Ginny who has a major crush on Potter. Potter the WONDER boy. Potter the-ass-who-lived-to-make-my-life-a-living-hell. Potter... The one who Hermione fancies."   
  


'Everyone thinks I LOVE Potter! In truth I HATE him! He stole Hermione from me. Ever since their 6th year they've been dating. I want Hermione for myself but she, like everyone else, sees no more than a silly little girl when she looks at me… If it was anyone else… I could have dealt with it- but when it's Hermione… It's so painful having the person you love look at you with little more than condescending sympathy.

So I just cry it all away, day after day, hoping that my tears will wash away all the hurt... all the pain ... but they don't. Everything just keeps getting worse.  
  
Then the perfect solution came to me. I laughed bitterly. I guess I thought I had nothing to lose. I grabbed a quill, some ink and a piece of parchment. I started pouring my feelings onto the page, each letter bringing me closer to the end.   
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I have a confession to make. I have always fancied you. You must have thought I fancied Harry, just like everybody else. But no. It is you that I love._ I love your intelligence, your determination._ It is not my intention to disrupt your life whatsoever. This letter is simply a goodbye. . Farewell Hermione! Your memory will always remain in my heart. I will always love you._

_Love, Ginny  
  
~o~_

Ginny then went to the Owlery where she borrowed one of the school's owls to deliver the note to Hermione. Then she made my way back to my room where she opened a drawer and pulled out a dagger. It was the only thing she really treasured [1]. She has never really considered using it  before but now she made up my mind. 'I may be a coward but I can't stand to exist, yet not really live. Because I will only be able to live when Hermione is mine alone.' GinnyGinnyGinny couldn't stand being seen by Hermione as nothing more than a simple  girl and not someone to really care for. So she decided to end things._  
  
_

~Ginny's POV~_  
  
_

_"Goodbye, cruel world!" I said then I thrust the dagger deep into my heart. Deep into the thing that was killing me.  This was the end. Peace at last… Escape at last…  
_  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
I have just received a school owl bearing a short note from Ginny. As I read it, tears stung my eyes and trailed slowly down my cheeks. I felt my heart being broken into thousands of pieces. I've always had a special place in my heart for Ginny, and as I read I regretted not having shown her that she meant something to me.  
  
I was suddenly overcome with a horrible feeling of dread  when I realized what the letter really meant.I ran to her dorms where I found her lifeless form bathed in her own blood. I ran over to her and hugged her limp body. "Oh Ginny, you've always been so special to me. I've always cared for you. You were so wrong, Ginny... I care for you more than you will ever know." My tears mingled with her blood I cried once more over Ginny. It was very hard for her and I had made it that way… If I had only showed her how much I had (and still do) care for her… Without hesitation I removed the dagger from her hand and thrust it into me. Now the guilt is gone. Forever I will be with my beloved. Now in death I can finally give her what I could not give her in life…   
  
~The End ~  
  
A/N: I know it was kind of weird and uh please tell me in your review what you think of it. Oh and yeah I'm sorry if Ginny sounded like Draco in the first part in her remarks about Harry but she is, -Well- jealous.


End file.
